challenge_to_winfandomcom-20200215-history
Box
"Oh, really? I use my immunity card!" - Box's statement after finding out she didn't rejoin in Episode 16 Box Box is wide and fat, that's how she can carry objects, she is friendly beacuse she accept objects to stay in her. Box is a part of The Sweet Objects and of course, of Challenge To Win. Challenge To Win Episode 1 The Meeting In the second scene of the episode Box was carrying Microphone and Star Box was choosen by Candy Cane to be on her team. In the challenge, there are not scenes with her wrtiting or saying something, even without arms, she wrote something. But her team lost, that means The Sweet Objects are up for elimination. Challenge To Win Episode 2 Mountain of Sadness Before the intro, Blue Planet was inside of Box, he jumped outside and he said "Let's see who will be eliminated and who gets a prize!" As you can know Box was up for elimination. She had 1 prize vote, that means she is 4th at the most prize votes, also Camera was 1st at the most prize votes with 4 votes. Also, Box is safe with 2 votes, that means Box and everybody exept Key, Star and Banana, are 2nd at the most elimination votes, also Banana is 1st at the most elimination votes with 5 votes, so he is eliminated. At the challenge, Box carried Candy Cane and Melon and she climbed the mountain. Also her team, The Sweet Objects win, so The Awesome Team is up for elimination. Challenge To Win Episode 3 Cooking and Eating At the challenge, Box had an eating contest with Melon and she win, but it was a tiebreaker, so than it was a best food contest, Box vomited and Orange candy, that says 2 on it. Blue Planet ate it, and than he vomited flying. Also her team, The Sweet Objects lose, so they're up for elimination. Challenge To Win Episode 4 Christmas Happiness At the elimination box got the most prize votes and she win an immunity card, she even asked Blue Planet what's that. Box had 5 elimination votes so, she's safe like Wheel with the each number of votes, Box is 2nd at the most elimination votes and Key is 1st with 10 votes, even if she got 0 votes in episode 2. At the challenge, Box was a background character, nothing special. But Box waked up Blue Planet on Christmas day. Trivia *A different Box competes on Inanimate Insanity II, but he is not the same as the one competing on Challenge to Win. * Box is similar to Pin from BFDI who held her chance to be safe at elimination until it was too late. *Box is the largest contestant in CTW. *Box is the first contestant to win an immunity card. *Box and Wheel was in the bottom 3 in episodes 4, 6, and 10. *She is the only contestant to confirm to carry other pepole Gallery Box closed.png|Box closed Box open.png|Box open FileBox_closed.png|Box Body Closed Box.png|Box BoxIdle.png|Box standing in one leg Box right-left open body.png|Box Body Side Open Box right-left closed body.png|Box Body Side Closed Box open body.png|Box Body Open Picture 16.png|Box in CTW 1 Category:Male Category:The Sweet Objects‏‎ Category:Fat Category:Nice Category:Eliminated Category:Orange Category:Won an Immunity Card Category:Voiced by 100dcx Category:Lots of friends Category:Generation 3 Eliminated Contestants Category:Contestants who appear in another object show Category:Hero Category:Box Category:The awesome team Category:Female Category:Armless Category:Orange/Brown Category:Orange/Red Category:Friendly Category:Happy Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:The Sweet Objects/Big Team Category:Stupid Category:Clever